initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota AE86
The AE86 generation of the Toyota Corolla Levin and Toyota Sprinter Trueno is a small, lightweight coupe introduced by Toyota in 1983 as part of the fifth generation Toyota Corolla lineup. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600 cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable headlights, both could be hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower spec 1,452 cubic centimetres (1.452 L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear wheel drive (unlike the front wheel drive CE80, EE80 and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front wheel drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. In Japan, the AE86 was also known as the Hachi-Roku (ハチロク) Japanese for "eight-six". In Japan, the Sprinter Trueno was exclusive to Toyota Japan dealerships called Toyota Vista Store, while the Corolla Levin was exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store. The word "trueno" is Spanish for thunder, and "levin" is Old English for "lightning". Sprinter AE86 Trueno GT-Apex AE86 Trueno.jpg AE86 Trueno (Back).jpg AE86 Trueno Option Wheel.jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelift Wheel Option).jpg AE86 Trueno (Front Lip Option).jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelifted).jpg Takumi's Trueno (1st Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in First Stage Takumi's Trueno (Stock).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Alt.).jpg AE86 Trueno (Shigeno Version).jpg|Shuichi Shigeno's specially-made AE86 by Toyota - a replica of Takumi's in Fourth Stage Takumi's Trueno (Project D Alt.).jpg Takumi's Trueno (4th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in Fourth Stage Takumi's Trueno (5th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in Fifth Stage Takumi's Trueno (New Initial D).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in New Initial D Legend Fake Project D Trueno.jpg|Fake Takumi's Trueno as it appears in Fifth Stage. Note that it is a later model "Kouki", while Takumi's is an earlier model "Zenki". Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Prototype).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Prototype B).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop B).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop C).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 1).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 2).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Rear View).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Front Lip Option).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Arcade).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Full Model).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Fog Lamps).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage 2).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU 16v (later 4A-GEU 20v) *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 6600 rpm (Takumi's AE86 is tuned to around 150 HP at 7500 rpm and later 240 HP at 11,000 rpm. Fake Takumi's AE86 is unmodified) *Maximum torque: 230.5 Nm / 6500 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 940 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT *Misc: Yellow fog lamp (for Takumi) *Model: Zenki (Fake Takumi was Kouki) Corolla AE86 Levin GT-Apex AE86 Levin.jpg AE86 Levin (Facelift Wheel Option).jpg Wataru's Levin (2nd Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin (front) as it appears in Second Stage Wataru's Levin (4th Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in Fourth Stage Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer).jpg Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer B).jpg Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer 2).jpg Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer 2B).jpg Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer, Rear View).jpg Wataru's Levin (Alliance).jpg Wataru's Levin (Alliance, Rear View).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 3).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 2).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU (Later 4A-GZE) *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm (290 HP and later 250 HP for Wataru) *Maximum torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA (Turbo and later Supercharged for Wataru) *Length: 4195 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT Sprinter AE86 Trueno 2-door GT-Apex AE86 Trueno Coupe.jpg AE86 Trueno Coupe (Full Model).jpg Shinji's Trueno Coupe.jpg|Shinji Inui's Trueno coupe as it appears in Final Stage Shinji's Trueno Coupe (Arcade).jpg Shinji's Trueno Coupe (Full Model).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4A-GEU *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm *Max torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT *Shinji's is a "Kouki" model, which means the facelift model after 1985. It has a slightly redone bumper and a black bar between the taillights. Weakness The AE86 has a large weakness is that the body is quite unstable and the weight distribution is quite bad, at 58/42. This means initiating braking drifts is very difficult and the car is prone to corner entry understeer. It also means the car can oversteer quite easily when opening the throttle out of corners, as the lightness of the rear suggests wheelspin. In The Last Battle, Ryosuke discovers the weakness of Takumi's Trueno is gone, because he uses very little countersteering as he stabilizes the car in the the final moment of drift. He countersteers right less after a turn-in maneuver. Trivia *Bunta states that the AE86 is the type of a car that trains a driver. See also *Toyota AE85 Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:AE86 Category:Project D Category:Northern Saitama Alliance Category:Sidewinder